The Equiviscous Temperature (EVT) signifies the temperature needed to achieve the proper viscosity for proper application in the field. In order to achieve this temperature at application, the asphalt must be heated to an elevated temperature in a kettle prior to transport to a rooftop. It is desirable to minimize both the kettle temperature and the EVT to the extent possible, while still maintaining the desired heat stability, viscosity, and ductility for a BURA composition.